


Midnight Snack

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Kids - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stuffing, getting caught, master hand beats the shit out of them, no he doesnt the ending is up to u, stuffing kink, thats bad, theyre in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After figuring out Lucas hadn't eaten at all that day, Ness is determined to help make sure his best friend is fed!Lucas is too nervous to refuse him.





	Midnight Snack

There were a lot of things in this place that Lucas didn’t enjoy. Be it the other smashers that lived there, his own homesickness after being there for so long.There were a lot of things that wasn’t the best in this hellhole of a mansion that Master Hand had created. But if there was one thing that he said he loved-  if someone had a gun to his head and told him to say the one thing he loved most in the place, he would of said Ness, no second thoughts.

 

Though the guy was a wholehearted idiot, through and through, Lucas still felt all tingly and gross when he was around the other. Hell, he did everything with Ness- play games, watch movies, fight in matches day in and day out. Ness was his best friend the moment he entered back in the Brawl days, and Lucas wouldn’t change that outcome even if he had the chance.

 

But holy  _ moly,  _ was this guy dumber than a rock. Ness could easily knock someone flying with a single swing of his bat, but he couldn’t see the difference between happy and sad, even if his life depended on it. Ness could send a barrage of psychic attacks that would shred through any titanium wall, but Ness was so horrible at any flirtatious or romantic advances, it even made someone like Kirby wince. Ness had defeated an all powerful evil, capable of destroying the universe, but he always forgot what everyone’s names were. It was true he was as dense and as stubborn as a mule, but that was probably the main reason Lucas loved being around him so much.

 

This led him to cling onto whatever Ness said. Even back in the Brawl days, when he was still fresh from his own adventures back in Tazmily, he attached to Ness’s hip like it was his life force. He had always let Ness walk all over him, back when he first arrived, even up until now. At first it had been in an attempt to keep him happy, to make sure that he was always friends with the psychic, even if he didn’t want to go along with his shenanigans. But as the years went by and the number of Smash invites piled up, the habit seemed to stick. Thoroughly.

 

Some part of him said that this was a very bad habit (and it was), letting Ness’s blissful ignorance to his own feelings continue. But, Lucas was always a kind boy. He always put others first, and he didn’t want Ness to be sad. Hell, he knew he had good intentions behind his actions, so what was the big deal? It wasn’t like anything weird or bad could come out of this!

 

Oh, how wrong he was.

 

\----------

 

This day was no different for the young blonde. Another day of getting knocked around by other Smashers, spending a total of an hour and a half in the showers, and stumbling back into his room, exhausted and weak. No matter how much he loved Smash (okay, well, it was more just Ness that he loved. And maybe Red, he loved Red, especially when thinking about Subspace-), he hated getting beaten and beaten and beaten, multiple times over. It seems that his loses always outweighed his wins, in his eyes. Sigh.

 

Lucas’s face was buried in his pillow, hair still wet with the shower, when he heard a knock on his door. Before the young man could open his mouth and ask who it was, the door swung open, and Lucas instantly knew who it was. Even when he felt the bed creak as the other sat on the edge, he didn’t bother moving his head. Too tired.

 

“How was the battle with Rool?” Ness asked, his voice light and cheery, and Lucas could almost hear his smile. Fuck- he meant  _ heck.  _ Ness was really cute. Not in a weird way. In a ‘finding your best friend cute’ kind of way.

 

His muffled voice spoke. “The match was forty five seconds.” 

 

He felt a pat on his back. Light assurance. “Don’t be so down in the dumps, Lucas! I know you’ll make it next time.”

 

“You said that after Fox beat me.”

 

“Well-”

 

“And after Kirby smashed my face in with a hammer.” Lucas rolled around on to his back, eyes glancing over at his best friend, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Ness’s face looked concerned and worried, and Lucas felt a twinge of guilt. He shouldn’t of been so rude there. 

 

But Ness (like he always was, the lad) smiled away his concern, tipping his cap idly with his hand. “What’s got you so worked up? Usually you’re more friendly! Like I’m talking to a snake here.” He knew Ness was being playful, so he didn’t take the light teasing to heart. Instead, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, crossing his legs and shaking some messiness out of his hair. 

 

“I don’t know. Guess I’m hungry, is all.” He really hadn’t eaten all day- he had woken up too late to get any breakfast, spent the first few hours of his morning showering and getting ready, then spent the rest on battles. It was as if those words had woken something up in him- not anything enlightening or stuff like that, he was just  _ hungry.  _ A rumbling stomach then and there only accentuated his thoughts.

 

Ness grinned, letting out a snicker. “Well, looks like we found the root of our problems!” Lucas ignored the bright red flush on his cheeks. “We need to find you something to eat.”

 

“The kitchens aren’t even on right now!” Though it was a light protest to Ness’s words, he was right- he had been battling all night so far, and it was clearly the middle of the goddamn night. His battle with Rool had only happened so late was because the croc wanted a night battle, and Lucas was unlucky enough to agree to training with him. 

 

Before he could continue further, Ness put a hand to his mouth. “Shush. I got this.  _ You  _ need to eat, alright? No more protests.” Lucas sputtered, but soon grew silent.

 

What can he say. He was a pushover.

 

This led the black-haired and blonde boys creeping out of Lucas’s room, making sure to be as silent as possible as they tip-toed over to the nearest elevator. The last thing they wanted was someone waking up and seeing them walk around the halls at one in the fucking (hecking!!!) morning. There was a curfew for a reason- and it was to stop people pulling stupid stunts like this.

 

As soon as they both slipped into the elevator, Ness spoke, a giddiness in his speech. “Fuck dude- I’m so excited.” Lucas didn’t want to ask. “you’re from Tazmily, right?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“So you have no fucking clue what food I eat.”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“So,” He grinned, his happy face nearly giving Lucas an aneurysm (in both affection and annoyance). “this is the perfect chance for me to introduce you! To all the shit I eat! Not literally of course.” God, Ness was so  _ annoying.  _

 

But so endearing as well. 

 

As the distant sounds of some song played from the elevator, Lucas raised his brow. Though he was a pushover to Ness’s antics, he still was capable of being skeptical of them. “You do realize that I ate this kind of stuff while I was here.”

 

“Yeah, but. I’m making it. It’s Ness’s Specialty here. Master Hand has nothing on the godlike food I’ll make.”

 

“Oh, absolutely. I bet you’ll blow me right out of the water.”

 

Ness slapped him on the shoulder, finally making Lucas snicker and smile in the process. “Shut up you sarcastic dumbfuck!” Both of them shared a laugh, the doors to the elevator finally opening on the first floor.

 

The two grew silent as they slipped out into the grand hall, which was much more dark and gloomy due to the lighting. The floor was still as pristine as ever, the pillars of marble that kept the building intact massive and imposing. Lucas took a moment to stare up at the ceiling, which depicted a massive portrait of every single fighter. It was the group photo they had taken the night the Ultimate event began. Lucas noted himself near the center bottom of the picture, smiling shyly while Ness hung off of him, grinning like the dense idiot he was. Lucas felt his stomach do an Olympic twist.

 

He was too busy staring ahead to feel a small electric shock hit his nose. Shaking it away, he looked ahead to see his friend, a few feet away, beckoning him excitedly. Lucas had to run to keep up.

 

When the two psychics finally entered the dining area, Ness stopped them both. “Okay, big guy, go take a seat. I’ll get the food going.” This was such a bad idea. Heck. Lucas promptly followed his orders, however, halfheartedly heading toward his own chair, which was seated against the massive, massive table that made up the dining hall.

 

“No, not there!” Ness whisper-yelled, and Lucas twisted around, giving him a look that screamed confusion and fear. He returned a whisper-yell to his friend. “Then  _ where?” _

 

Ness motioned violently to the end of the room, and Lucas’s eyes cast over to the biggest, most intimidating chair he’d ever seen, at the end of the table. A chair that more closely resembled a throne, with gold and jewels embroidered on it’s back and arms, make it nearly shine and glow in the dark room. It was Master Hand’s chair, specifically so he could survey over all of the fighters as they ate, making sure nothing abnormal or terrible happened.  _ No one  _ besides Master Hand (and occasionally Mario, when the giant hand was gone) sat there, ever, even back in the 64 days. Ness would know this, since he  _ was  _ from 64. 

 

_ “Are you serious Ness?!” _

 

Ness grinned, giving Lucas a thumbs up before he teleported away with a quick psychic zap (he had learned a new PK Teleport, since before he kept dangerously ramming into things.). For once, Lucas’s timidness was not getting in the way of his caution. He had followed Ness’s will for so long, letting him drag him along to dangerous places. But  _ this?  _ Going out after curfew, sneaking into the dining hall and being told to sit on a throne that would end up with him being dead if they got caught? Nes was drawing the line exactly on the blonde’s toes.

 

But Lucas sighed, passed over that threshold, and made his way over to the chair.

 

The chair was easily five times his size. Lucas had to scramble weakly for a few moments before he could fully pull himself onto the massive beast. Already he felt weird sitting in a chair that dwarfed him; he could look over the entire table, noting the chair near him that had an embroidered  _ Mario  _ stitched into it, all the way to the other end of the table, where another massive chair sat. It was near exact like Master’s, but with a lot more dust. Crazy Hand almost never showed up during meals, as he’d usually screw everything up. Lucas could also see the rest of the dining hall much easier. He could see the paintings on the walls that magically went through every single fighter during the day (now, at night, they were blank and collectively shut off, Lucas assumed), to the massive pillars of marble, to even the royal indigo curtains that seemed to drape over almost everything. Lucas’s heart was nearly in his throat; he felt weak and annoyed that Ness had pulled him into this, but he also felt giddy and excited at the prospect of  _ breaking the rules.  _

 

The seconds seemed to tick off into forever, and the longer he waited, the more his body felt like jelly. Limbs weak and head fuzzy with adrenaline, Lucas nearly decided to give up and head to his room, when he heard the familiar crackle of a teleporting individual. The small blonde peaked over the side of the throne, watching as he saw Ness shake some staticy magic from his hair, then look up at him, grinning and giving a thumbs up. Lucas noted the bag in Ness’s hands and he felt an excited churn in his stomach, causing him to slip into the safety of the chair once more.

 

Oh boy.

 

Ness popped into existence on the chair, smiling like he just won the lottery, Lucas’s cheeks dusting with a flush, hands shaking with… some kind of emotion that was filling him. Was it nervousness? Was it excitement? He had no clue, and he had no intentions of figuring it out. Ness plopped the bag onto the chair, before he took a seat himself, criss-cross as he beckoned the young man closer with a hand. “Come on!”

 

Lucas scooted closer, as slow as he could. Because his legs were jelly and this was a bad idea but holy  _ heck  _ if this wasn’t dangerous and exciting.

 

Already he could smell the grease coming from the bag, and he wrinkled his nose lightly. “This is some top of the line cuisine, right here. You can’t find this shit in a cooking mama game.”

 

Lucas didn’t even bother with a retort, as he felt his stomach flip and flop to and fro as Ness pulled out something that was hecking  _ huge,  _ and greasy and dripping with condiments. He had no idea why Ness had decided to make some kind of burger, because Lucas had definitely had it before, he remembered blatantly. “I’ve had this-”

 

The greasy monstrosity was shoved in his face. “Shush. You heard what I said.”

 

Taking a moment to roll his eyes, Lucas took the burger from Ness’s hands. It was certainly huge, making the other almost hesitate, before he finally took a bite. The juice and condiments exploded in his mouth, making Lucas almost overwhelmed immediately, but he soon got the hang of the taste and continued on eating it. He didn’t realize how truly hungry he was until he was eating the burger, and soon enough he had chewed through the whole thing, wiping away the grease around his mouth with his arm. He had barely made any dent in his appetite, strangely enough. Lucas toughed it up to his weird nervous-excitement.

 

Before he could speak another thing was shoved at him; a massive thing of fries, with enough salt to probably kill him, and to probably disintegrate a snail upon touch. Lucas too went through the entire bag with no hassle, even though the stares Ness was giving him was rightfully weird. Maybe he was just over-excited?

 

As each thing passed from Ness’s hand and down into Lucas’s stomach, his appetite slowly ebbed away, and Lucas’s suspicion about this bag being magic had turned into reality. Cause that bag wasn’t able to hold onto all this food without proper magic involved. The grumbles of his stomach edged into nothing, and his body felt a content equilibrium between hungry and full.

 

But as Lucas nudged away, slowly making his way towards the side of the chair to scramble down, he heard Ness’s disappointed voice. “You’re done already?”

 

The blonde paused, looking back at his friend warily. “I’m. Already full.” He felt guilty saying those words out loud, and Ness’s genuinely sad face into dug that nail in deeper. Almost immediately Lucas was thinking of a way to get back into this. “Aw damn, alright. I’ll see you-”

 

Lucas hurried back close, not noting the slight slosh in his belly. “No, no! It’s fine. Just-” He paused, getting back into his position. “continue, okay?”

 

This time the black-haired male hesitated, before he continued. 

 

With each thing Lucas shoved into his body, he felt more and more full. What was once normal for him to eat minutes earlier (that same burger he had eaten first, a milkshake that shouldn’t of been so thick, a bag of chips that held heavily in his body) was now becoming a bit of a hassle. A slight sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead, but Lucas wiped it away before Ness could notice. He needed to do this, to keep Ness happy.

 

...But it was getting difficult. His belly was bulging, he could see it- his striped shirt lightly riding up the hardened line of his stomach, his navel out into the open. His cheeks were bright red as he struggled through the onslaught of food, and as each bite passed into him, he felt a light jolt of pain resonate deep within his belly.

 

Fuck.

 

Eventually, as he was sipping on some drink he didn’t have the heart to distinguish, he leaned back against the arm of the throne. His stomach was now rock hard, near to bursting, cherry red and his skin tight as a drum. It ached and groaned and grumbled even with his slight breath, and Lucas was on the verge of panting, curling his toes as line after line of red hot pain entered his stomach.

 

His eyes were tightly closed, his mind and body closed off from everything, when he felt a hand gently place itself on the curve of his growling belly. The mere touch sent shivers down his spine, and Lucas let out a single, lowly pant. His best friend spoke, voice slow and… something. “Fuck, you really outdid yourself, huh?” 

 

All Lucas could do was groan in response.

 

The hand that was placed upon his stomach began to move, up and down, massaging the pain that had settled deep in the ball of lead that was his torso. Lucas let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding, hiccupping lightly, eyes slowly opening to see Ness massaging his stomach, eyes focused.

 

“You really. Didn’t have to do that.” Ness looked up, and the blonde could see deep streaks of purple in his eyes. His voice was filled with concern, but that unknown tone was still making it edged. “If you really had to stop, we could’ve.”

 

“I didn’t want to-” Pant. Pant. “-disappoint you.”

 

Ness smiled, something genuine and kind, and slipped close to Lucas. With a hand wrapping around his chest, he focused his free arm and hand on massaging Lucas’s bulging stomach. Lucas could feel his friend’s breath on his neck. “Besides.” Lucas eyed the other, who was watching intently, his own violet eyes glinting. “It was kind of… nice.”

 

“Nice?”

 

“Yeah.” Lucas’s voice ached with exhaustion. All he wanted to do was lie down here, on Master Hand’s throne, his belly being rubbed by the person he was closest to. He leaned his shoulder on Ness’s, allowing him the responsibility of making sure they weren’t caught. At the moment. “Though this was a lacking end.”

 

Ness snickered. “I thought you liked anticlimactic ends.”

 

“But you really hyped this up. I thought ‘Ness’s Specialty’ wouldn’t make me so sleepy.”

 

He felt Ness ruffle his hair in response, and he gave a pained laugh. But, a genuine one. “If you really want a ‘climactic’ ending, then just say so.”

 

“Fine then. I say so, Ness.”

 

His words were just a tease, something slipping from his tired mind, when he felt a tug on his collar. Lucas turned his head to the side to suddenly feel a light kiss on his lips, which only stayed there, getting deeper and deeper with each passing second.

 

When they finally broke apart, they were  _ both  _ panting.

 

“... Was that a good end?”

 

Lucas felt his stomach ache, his head pound, and his legs scream for sleep. But he felt something else spur, something that made him gulp. He spoke without thinking. “... No. Not yet.”

 

Ness’s “what do you have in mind?” was cut short as Lucas took the hem of his own shorts, slipping them off, leaving his boxers with a very obvious tent. Ness immediately blushed himself.

 

“Oh.”

 

Lucas played with the hem of his boxers. “Yeah.”

 

The two seemed to stare at each other for eons, before Ness moved- yanking off his shorts faster than he intended, ripping off his boxers without a second thought. And… fuck. Holy  _ shit.  _ It was there, it was sticking straight up, and it was definitely making Lucas’s own perk and twitch with want.

 

Lucas moved forward, to do  _ something  _ on his mind, but something caught him dead in his tracks. His stomach, bulging and gurgling with fullness, giving him a white hot sear of pain. The blonde hissed, leaning back, screwing his eyes shut as tears formed at the corners of them. “Aw  _ fuck-” _

 

Ness moved for him, cutting off his swear as he felt his own boxers being pulled off. A kiss was left to his neck, and Lucas shuddered, hearing the familiar “shush, I got this.” ring in his ears.

 

As he felt Ness’s fingers gently trace along the shaft of his ridiculously hard bulge, his hissed once more, feeling a wave of pleasure and pain spike through him as he twitched and gasped. Along the length of him Ness began to stroke and tug, the static electricity of Ness’s psychics sending shocks of unending pleasure though the hot and bothered blonde.

 

He was too deep in his own pleasure to even realize that it came to a slight halt. Lucas would only come to cry out when he felt the slick wetness of what was obviously Ness’s tongue, going up his shaft and licking over his slit. Tears were streaming down Lucas’s face as he bit his cheek to stop his moans, eyes screwed tightly shut, chest heaving.

 

The pleasure could only go on for so long. As the sexual happiness continued to escalate, Lucas felt his psions crackle and spark, most likely sending Ness into a similar feeling of his own, minus the licking and sucking of course. It would only be a few moments later, after constant pained thrusts and loud growls of an aching belly did Lucas finally come, Ness along with it.

 

Ness slowly came up from Lucas’s twitching cock, now growing soft as everything hazed into a delirious bliss. Lucas was barely awake; only sensing Ness as he crawled over, once again rubbing his stomach.

 

“Okay.” Lucas finally slurred, after what seemed like years of silent gasping from the both of them. “ _ That  _ was an ending.”

 

A pause. “We should do this again.”

 

Lucas nodded silently.

 

The two were too tired, too exhausted and finished with their escapades to notice the entrance of a massive, floating hand into the dining hall.


End file.
